SIM!
by Dafrilioun25
Summary: Tes SIMnya Hinata malesin banget! Kece siih... Tapi polisinya galak!/ Sekarang Aomine gatel dan pengennya nempel terus/ Hinata risih, hajar!/ GJ/ Gadipriksa ulang/longshoot/Rnr?/cover fr gooflepinterest


Kuroko No Basuke Fanciction!

Disclaimer ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi

SIM ©Dafrilioun

LongShoot!

AomineDaikixHyuugaHinata

STANDAR WARNING APPLIED

Bahasa sukasuka gue.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

 **Happy Reading!~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kemana yang lain?" Pemuda dengan surai dark-blue itu bertanya pada satu-satunya orang yang ada diruangan itu.

Orang yang ditanya langsung berdiri serentak, lalu membungkuk-bungkuk.

"Sumimasen! Hari ini Kepala besar meminta kita berdua yang menjaga. Sumimasen! Aku tidak bermaksud memerintah. Sumimas—"

"Lagi-lagi pria tua itu melimpahkan padaku," Aomine mendecih pelan.

"S-Sumimasen! Maaf sudah membuatmu merasa berat. Sumimasen!"

"Hm," Aomine menjawab dengan cepat, lalu beralih kekomputer diatas mejanya. Rekannya—Sakurai kembali duduk dengan seribu perasaan tak enak, seperti biasa.

Aomine Daiki, 29 tahun. Menjabat sebagai polisi lepas sekaligus anak dari kepala kepolisian. Masuk jajaran polisi terseksi setelah Kise dalam majalah dengan tajuk The Most HOT Man In This Year. Beberapa profilenya juga pernah masuk dalam majalah bisnis, rubrik Internasional dan majalah olahraga. Singkatnya Aomine ini terkenal. Dari mulai meringkus tukang abon oplosan hingga ikut andil meringkus Teroris Bom Sarinah. Belum lagi tawaran merk parfum dan celana dalam yang kerap ia terima. Sayangnya, Aomine tidak ada minat untuk masuk dunia entertain. Ia suka tantangan. Ia suka ketika nyawanya terancam. Terakhir kali Aomine bertugas, ia berhasil menangkap seorang tapan penguasa narkotika negara. Sendirian dengan kepala berdarah dan kaki yang pincang karena tembakan. Pada akhirnya Aomine menyerahkannya ke lembaga yang lebih berhak untuk diselidiki lebih lanjut.

Sebatas itu.

Saat ini dirinya sedang vakum menjadi polisi intel dan memilih untuk duduk manis didepan komputer dalam rangka memulihkan kondisinya. Sebagian permintaan dari Kepala Kepolisian—ayahnya—menjadi polisi penjaga biasa untuk sementara.

Tapi jelas hal ini tidak bisa membuatnya puas.

Ia yang biasanya terlibat adu tembak harus diam manis. Pekerjaannya hanya duduk, makan donat, main game, lalu jadi polisi dengan perut buncit.

Membosankan.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.

Sebuah pesan masuk dari bunda tercinta.

 **From : Mamih**

 **Subjek : Merit**

 **Dai-chan cHaey nx, M4m!h udH ktmo3 c lon qmuhH kmarindht. Chantieq BangeudHt,,,,, Nt4r mleumpt qtHa mkan malempht. Dai-Chan j9n tel4t, Okheyyyz..~**

(Terjemahan : Author males. Sekali-kali reader harus belajar jadi anak alay)

Aomine menghela napas. Ini ketiga kalinya orang tuanya ikut campur masalah jodoh. Hell, Aomine masih muda. Dan ia tidak butuh pasangan untuk sekarang. Masih 29, masih ingin berkarir, masih ingin menjelajah tanpa takut terbunuh atau takut dengan peringatan 'utamakan keselamatan. Keluarga menunggu dirumah'.

Tapi orang tuanya, terutama ibunya yang terus mendesaknya. Kalau Aomine menolak, pekerjaannya akan disalah-salahkan. Mengatakan terlalu sibuk jadi tidak punya pacar, atau melajang sampai tua, atau meninggal karena tertembak sebelum menikah.

Parahnya, perempuan yang dijodohkan kali ini berusia sangat jauh. 19 tahun.

Mungkin ini masih mending daripada dirinya dijodohkan dengan anak baru lulus SMA.

Aomine tidak punya pilihan lain selain membalas 'iya'.

Menyakukan ponselnya, Aomine menatap ruangan berukuran 5x4 yang ditempatinya. Beberapa polisi yang biasanya bertugas sedang bersama Kepala Kepolisian, entah apa. Sakurai bilang, jika ada acara dadakan seperti itu, minimal ada 4-5 polisi yang sisa menjaga. Tapi karena ada Aomine, jadi 1 sudah cukup.

Akhirnya dari 10 hanya tinggal Aomine dan rekan jamurnya, Sakurai.

Mengingat alasannya, sama sekali tak ada bagian dari dirinya yang tersanjung mendengar hal itu.

Aomine yang tidak sadar, menatap Sakurai heran yang sepertinya habis dari luar mengurus sesuatu.

"Sakurai, ada apa?"

"Oh—Ada yang mau tes SIM. Su-Sumimasen! Aku akan mengerjakannya, sumimasen!" Sakurai masih menunduk saat pemuda dengan kulit cokelat itu mengambil berkas yang ada ditangannya.

"Tes SIM, ya. Mengawasi saja, kan?"

"Po-polisi sepertiku mengawasinya dan membernarkannya kalau ada yang salah. Tes bisa diulangi jika pengendara masih gagal dalam tes berkendara. Menyatakan lulus atau tidaknya juga bagian dari tugas..," Jelas Sakurai sementara Aomine manggut-manggut. Ini lebih baik daripada tidak bertugas sama sekali.

"Itu mudah. YOSH! Tugas ini biar aku yang kerjakan,"

"Sumimasen! Tapi Aomine-san sebaiknya duduk dan pulihkan dulu—" Sakurai menatap Aomine takut-takut saat Aomine menyahut 'HAH' dengan wajah yang menyeramkan.

"Su-sumimasen! Aku tidak bermaksud menggurui! Sumimasen! Maaf aku sudah hidup, sumimasen!"

Aomine menghela napas. "Aku akan mengujinya sekarang. Kau siapkan saja tetek bengek yang lain,"

Aomine buru-buru melangkah pergi sebelum Sakurai sempat meminta maaf kembali.

Aomine berdiri di halaman kantor yang memang sudah diseting sedemikian rupa untuk tes mengemudi motor. Dari mulai garis putih lurus hingga zig-zag, semuanya harus dilewati pengendara dengan lancar.

Aomine masih membaca data diri pengaju SIM diatas alas papan dada. Hyuuga Hinata. Perempuan. 19 tahun.

Aomine mengernyit. Gadis ini mengajukan pembuatan KTP dan SIM sekaligus.

Well, terserah. Aomine tidak begitu paham dengan masalah ini. Yang penting sekarang, tugasnya hanya menguji. Selesai.

Aomine mengedarkan pandangannya, dan menemukan seornag gadis sedang berdiri dibawah pohon dengan ponselnya. Dilihat dari ciri-cirinya, itu memang si pengendara.

"HEI," Aomine memanggil gadis itu. Jarak keduanya tidak terlalu jauh. 20 meter. Suara Aomine yang berat bisa dengan jelas didengar, dilihat dari sang gadis yang terlonjak saat Aomine memanggilnya.

Gadis yang diserunya berlari kecil menghampiri Aomine.

"Bapak manggil saya?"

Pertigaan imaginer muncul didahi Aomine. Sepanjang ia berkarir, tidak pernah ada yang memanggilnya 'bapak' seperti ini. Bahkan anak yang setara SMA memanggilnya 'Nii-san'. Paling tua ia dipanggil 'Mas'. Itupun oleh nenek-nenek yang pengelihatannya sudah rabun.

Oh, baiklah. Mungkin ada. Tapi mereka memanggilnya Sir—Pak. Bukan Bapak. Tolong dilihat, ya. Bapak dengan Pak itu beda.

"Kamu yang mau diuji itu?"

"Eh.. i.. iya," Gadis yang tingginya hanyas sebatas dada Aomine itu menengadah sambil memasukkan ponselnya hati-hati ketas ransel yang dipakainya, membuat Aomine terdiam beberapa saat.

Aomine bukan penyuka gadis moe, oke. Ia suka perempuan seksi yang 'besar-besar'. Tapi gadis didepannya berhasil membuatnya tercenung sesaat.

Aomine tidak mau menerka apa yang ada dibalik jaket kebesaran yang dikenakan sigadis itu.

"Bapak?"

"Cepat selesaikan. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama," Aomine yang tadinya ingin melakukan berbaik hati, jadi tidak mood gara-gara panggilan 'Bapak' yang tadi dikatakan sigadis—siapa namanya… Oh, Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat pak polisi kece tapi judes itu sedikit ketar-ketir. Bagaimana kalau dia sampai ditembak gara-gara salah?

Hinata memang sudah latihan sebelumnya, tapi sekarang ia tidak yakin akan berhasil. Tidak, tidak. Hinata tidak boleh menyerah. Optimis. Seperti kata kakak sepupunya.

Hinata mendekati motor dengan plat merah khusus yang memang digunakan untuk menguji.

Gadis itu naik keatas matic dengan hati-hati.

Ia membuka tasnya, membuat Aomine berkerut.

Dikeluarkannya masker dan sarung tangan, lalu dompet.

"A.. aku mengecek SIM dan STNK-ku," Hinata menatap sekilas pada Aomine lalu dengan gugup kembali memasukkan dompetnya dan mengenakan sarung tangan.

 _Oh, boleh juga_. Pikir Aomine.

Ia memberi centang pada kolom bertuliskan 'perlengkapan'.

Setelah Hinata mengenakan helm mini(itu loh yang biasa ada di iklan sco*opy), ia memutar kunci, lalu menstarternya.

Ini mudah. Karena motor yang dipakainya berjenis matic.

Hinata menunggu, melirik Aomine sesekali.

"Mulai," Sahut Aomine sambil mendengus, membuat Hinata sedikit banyak merasa dirinya sudah berbuat salah pada pak polisi.

Dengan gugup ia melajukan motornya sekaligus. Tidak sengaja. Membuatnya sedikit tersentak kebelakang. Tapi kemudian ia berhasil menguasai.

Hinata melebarkan senyumnya saat ia berhasil melewati garis lurus—lancar hingga selesai.

"Jangan senang dulu. Masih ada tiga lagi," Kata Aomine sambil mencentang kolom kedua. Nadanya acuh seperti biasa. Memang gayanya seperti itu. Tapi Hinata mengartikan bahwa Pak Polisi kece lagi kesal. Kesal karena waktunya dipakai untuk menguji bocah SMA sepertinya.

Tidak mau membuat pak polisi lebih kesal, Hinata kembali melajukan motornya pada jalur garis putih berikutnya. Polanya lurus panjang lalu belok 180 derajat. Agak susah, tapi Hinata yakin bisa.

"Berhenti," Aomine menyetop Hinata, membuat gadis dengan mata sewarna bulan itu merutuk dalam hati karena dirinya yang hilang focus.

"Ulangi dari awal," tekan Aomine. Hinata sendiri hanya menelan ludah, menahan rasa gugup.

Aomine bersedekap disisi area tes sambil memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang mundur dengan motornya.

"Mulai,"

Setelah berdo'a dalam hati, Hinata kembali melajukan motornya.

"Ck. Stop,"

Lagi, Hinata merutuk dalam hati. Ia melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

"Ulangi,"

"U-Uhm,"

Setelah tiga kali kesalahan, Hinata akhirnya berhasil berbelok.

Aomine menghela napas lalu mencentang kolom.

"Kau tidak boleh salah lagi kali ini," Ujar Aomine.

"Iya, Bapak..,"

Tuits—

"Jangan iya-iya! Cepat lakukan," Kata Aomine galak—menyentak Hinata yang langsung maju dengan persiapan yang belum full.

Sebutir keringat dingin meluncur dipelipisnya. _Aku akan ditembak. Aku tidak mau._

Tiba-tiba fokusnya melenceng; membuat Hinata sedikit ugal saat menyetir.

Gadis itu berhenti sebelum Aomine minta berhenti—saat dirinya hampir jatuh. Kesalahannya karena ia memaksakan diri untuk tetap berada didalam jalur, mengabaikan posisinya yang sedikit tidak pas. (Apalah :v)

Yabei! Yabei! Kali ini salahnya bahkan lebih fatal. Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam saat menyadari pak Polisi kece sedang menghampirinya. Gerutuan tak jelas terdengar dari pak Polisi.

"Kau terluka?" tanya Aomine, membuat Hinata mendongkak.

"Eh? Ti.. tidak. Ano…,"

Aomine mengusap rambutnya yang dipangkas pendek. Sebagian karena salahnya yang kesal gara-gara dianggap tua.

"Ulangi kalau begitu," Tanpa kata lagi, Aomine beranjak kembali ke sisi area. Hinata yang sudah harap-harap cemas kembali optimis saat dirasa ia masih punya kesempatan.

Hinata menghela napas lega saat berhasil melewati tes yang kedua. Kali ini ia menahan senyumnya agar tak terlihat—takut ditegur pak Polisi lagi.

Kali ini polanya berliku-liku. Hinata yakin dia bisa. Dan seperti keyakinannya, ia lulus, kali ini tanpa salah.  
Sekarang Hinata tidak bisa menahan senyumnya karena terlalu senang. Tinggal satu lagi dan ia bisa mendapatkan SIMnya.

"Tes yang terakhir ini sebaiknya jangan ada yang salah. Kalau salah, kau akan mengulanginya dari tes awal,"

Hinata mempersiapkan dirinya.

"Mulai,"

Jalur Zig zag yang tajam sedikt banyak membuatnya kesusahan karena Hinata harus memiringkan motornya lebih dalam.

Entah hanya perasaannya, atau bagaimana, rasanya jalur yang terakhir ini lebih panjang. Dan Hinata juga tidak pernah melewati jalur seperti ini saat latihan bersama Neji. Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong apa kakaknya juga salah seperti dia saat tes SIM? Dan lagi, kakaknya itu menggunakan mobil. Bisa jadi, sih. Tapi Hinata tidak berpikir Neji akan banyak pengulangan sepertinya. Hinata menghela napas karena hanya dirinya yang paling tidak becus diantara semua saudaranya.

"…OP,"

Bukan berarti ia berharap Neji dan Hanabi jadi payah.

"..TOP,"

Memiliki saudara yang bisa diandalkan jelas memberi banyak keuntungan.

"KAU YANG DISANA, STOP!"

Hinata tersentak dan langsung menarik kedua rem.

Eh?

Ehh?

EHHH?

Hinata menatap horror dirinya yang kini 30 meter menjauhi lokasi tes.

Astaga… sifat jeleknya sepertinya tidak bisa hilang. Melamun.

Padahal Neji sudah mewanti-wantinya dengan keras soal ini.

Buru-buru Hinata membelokkan motornya kearah pak Polisi yang kini memasang tampang sangar. Oke, itu cuma perasaan Hinata karena Aomine tidak marah. Hanya tak habis pikir.

"Kau melakukannya, lagi. Kali ini lebih parah," Ucap Aomine.

"A-aku akan mengulanginya dari awal,"

"Tidak. Cukup sampai disitu. Kau tidak lulus,"

"Eh?"

"Ini hasil tesmu,"

"Ta-Tapi,"

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak memberimu kemudahan. Kau bisa tes lain kali,"

"TIDAK!"

"Hah?"

Hinata membuka helmnya, menampilkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah karena kepanasan. Rambutnya sedikit lepek karena keringat.

"I-ini tidak akan terjadi seandainya bapak tidak mengganggu saya!"

"Apa?" Aomine mengerutkan keningnya.

"Di-di tes yang kedua bapak ngebentak saya! Jadinya saya hilang focus sampe tes terakhir tadi! Masa bapak ngga sadar, sih?!"

Hinata masih belum sadar kalau sebenarnya dirinya takut sama pak Polisi. Tapi kembali, Hinata tidak ingin usahanya berakhir sia-sia. Ia bahkan sudah punya banyak noda dikulitnya karena jatuh berkali-kali.

Hinata tidak mau mengulang! Ia akan mengikuti tesnya dan mendapatkan SIM nya, Hari ini juga.

"Kalau yang tadi tidak dianggap sebagai kesalahanku, berarti yang atadi itu dihitung baru satu kesalahan. Eh… dua. Nah, sesuai perjanjian, aku akan mengulanginya dari awal. Bapak jangan dulu kasih saya hasil tesnya, harusnya!" Mendengus, tanpa menunggu aba-aba Pak Polisi kece didepannya, Hinata melajukan motornya kembali ke jalur pertama.

Hinata sudah melewati ini sekali. Jadi ia pasti bisa dikedua kalinya.

Sementara Aomine hanya menghela napas. Kali ini ia pasrah. Meski kesal, tapi Aomine akhirnya bersedia untuk kembali mengawasi si gadis SMA.

Ditengah pengawasannya, ponsel Aomine berdering. Kali ini panggilan dari sang ayah.

"Halo?"

" _Oh~ apa kau ada di kantor?"_ Seru suara yang diseberang tanpa hendak tanya 'ini siapa'.

"Hm. Aku dikantor," Aomine menjauhkan ponselnya, hendak menyeru Hinata yang hampir salah. Tapi tidak jadi.

" _Kebetulan sekali. Hahaha. Kau pasti sudah tahu dengan makan malam nanti dengan calonmu,"_

"Hm," Aomine hanya berdehem tanda ia mendengarkan. Matanya masih asik mengawasi Hinata yang kini masuk tes ke tiga.

" _Dia harusnya juga ada dikantor,"_ Jeda. _"Aku memintanya untuk ikut tes SIM dikantorku. Harusnya dia sudah sampai. Oh, atau harusnya ia sudah dapat SIMnya,_ _"_

Aomine mengerutkan keningnya. Hari ini memang banyak yang tengah mengurus SIM. Tapi area tes yang Aomine pakai termasuk area yang jarang digunakan. Terutama karena ini sedang musim lebaran, kantor sepi dan hanya ada beberapa orang, itupun yang memperpanjang SIM.

Bisa dibilang hanya gadis yang tengah Aomine uji yang ada disini. Tidak ada perempuan lain. Dua mungkin, bersama opsir Momoi Satsuki.

"Ayah yakin?" tanya Aomine ragu. Dilihatnya Hinata berhenti karena lagi-lagi melakukan kesalahan. Gadis itu melirik takut-takut kearahnya. Aomine memberi isyarat dengan telunjuknya agar gadis itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

" _Keluarganya bilang dia sudah disana. Mereka yang mengantarkannya. Atau mungkin—,"_

"Siapa namanya?"

" _Namanya,"_

"Iya ayah, namanya," Aomine memutar bola mata gusar.

" _Ooh. Namanya Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata,"_

Selanjutnya sayup-sayup suara ayahnya tidak didengarkan Aomine. Matanya kini terfokus pada satu-satunya perempuan—yang memanggilnya bapak—yang memarahinya—yang ternyata adalah calonnya.

Mengabaikan ayahnya ditelepon, Aomine memutus sambungan lalu melangkah mendekati sang gadis.

Sebenarnya Aomine tidak terlalu peduli. Tapi setelah ia tahu kalau Hinata adalah calonnya, Aomine berpikir untuk sedikit main-main.

"Salah lagi… Salah lagi," ujar Aomine acuh tak acuh sambil melangkah mendekati Hinata yang menunduk.

"G-gomennasai," Sekarang Hinata sudah turun dari motor dan sudah melepaskan helmnya. Maskernya juga sudah diturunkan.

"Sudah minta diulang, membuang waktuku…, akhirnya malah gagal lagi,"

"Maaf," Hinata semakin menunduk.

"Harusnya kau latihan. Seratus kali sehari kalau bisa,"

"Iya…, aku mengerti. E-EH?!" Seratus kali itu mustahil. Neji juga tidak akan mau meminjamkan motornya lebih lama. Selain itu, penghamburan bahan bakar juga.

"Hhh… ini sangat menjengkelkan. Belum lagi panas terik ini…," Dan serentetan keluhan Aomine yang benar coret tidak benar bagi Aomine karena ia sudah biasa dengan cuaca mainstream dan hal menantang lainnya. (Apalah :v)

"Maaf..," Jeda. "Aku akan… mengulang lagi. La-lain waktu," Samar, Aomine mendengar suara isakan.

Astaga. Apa Aomine sudah keterlaluan?

Oh, Aomine tidak peduli.

Ia belum puas mengerjai.

(Aomine jahat :v)

" **Mengulang lain waktu?** " Aomine menekan setiap suku katanya. "Lalu membebaniku seperti ini lagi, begitu?"

"Bu-bukan begitu," Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Jejak air mata masih bisa dilihat dipipinya meski sudah dihapus Hinata sebelumnya.

Aomine menyeringai dalam hati.

"Sepertinya kau senang membuatku kesal, ya? Apa kau berniat balas dendam lain waktu?"

"Chi-Chigau! Ti-tidak seperti itu! Ma-maksudku dengan opsir lain. Barangkali…,"

"Opsir lain? Jadi maksudnya setelah aku menungguimu dan mengawasimu, kau menganggapku tidak becus karena kau tidak lulus karenaku, begitu?"

"Sa… Hiks… Sama sekali tidak. A… Aku—Hiks, tidak ingin membuatmu kesal la-Hiks—gi," Hinata menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya, menahan isakannya. Padahal ia sudah menahan tangisnya. Sudah polisinya galak, dimarahi, diomeli, Hinata kan syeudih dan merasa ia kembali ditindas seperti saat MOS.

Kenangan yang menyedihkan—Hiks. –Author

Aomine gamang. Sebagian dirinya sudah mulai sadar dari sifat jailnya semenjak SMP. Bisa dibilang kejahilan Aomine berhenti saat ia masuk Akademi polisi. Oke, ia hanya berbuat sesekali. Tapi tidak disangka juga sifatnya kembali lagi. Kali ini ia bahkan membuat calonnya menangis.

Melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah, membuat Aomine menyerah. Baiklah, ia tak bisa lama-lama berurusan dengan air mata perempuan.

"Aku akan membuatmu lulus," tepukan ringan dipuncak kepala Hinata membuat gadis dengan surai sewarna indigo itu terangkat. Hinata berbalik, menatap Aomine yang kini berjalan mendekati motor yang sejak tadi menjadi saksi drama mellow Hinata.

Lelaki tegap itu melajukan motornya kearah Hinata. Menaruh helm ditanah, lalu duduk mundur agak kebelakang.

"Naik,"

"Eh?"

"Aku akan mengajarimu,"

Untuk sejenak, Hinata tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Sadar dirinya mulai melamun, Hinata mengambil duduk didepan, dengan Aomine dibonceng dibelakangnya. Bukannya tidak pernah. Hinata pernah membonceng laki-laki—Neji, kakaknya. Hanya saja sedikit lucu, karena yang dibonceng Hinata kali ini punya postur tubuh lebih kekar dari Neji.

Hinata baru akan mengambil helm tapi keburu dicegah.

"Tidak perlu. Kita akan pelan-pelan,"

Hinata menurut.

"Maju perlahan. Kita mulai dari sana," Aomine menunjuk kearah jalur tes pertama.

 _Eh?_

Hinata melajukan motornya dengan gugup. Kali ini bukan takut. Tapi deg-degan karena Hinata bisa mendengar suara Aomine dengan jelas ditelinganya. Sebenarnya seberapa jarak dekat keduanya?

"Bagus. Terus begitu. Bagusnya kau menikmani berkendara biar lebih rileks," Lagi, Hinata bisa merasakan hangat napas Aomine ditelinganya.

Ingin menyanggah karena kontak yang terlalu dekat, Hinata sedikit sangsi. Apalagi, fokusnya yang suka terpecah, membuat Hinata tidak punya banyak pilihan.

Hinata hampir saja jatuh kalau saja Aomine tidak segera mengambil kemudi.

Tangannya yang besar membungkus tangan Hinata yang masih memegang setir.

Hinata merasa wajahnya panas untuk hal yang tidak dimengerti olehnya.

"A-Ano..,"

"Hm?" bahkan deheman rendah Aomine, bisa dengan jelas Hinata rasakan getarannya.

"Ti-tidak jadi,"

Hinata membiarkan Aomine mengambil kemudi dengan tangan Hinata yang terbungkus apik dibalik telapak tangan Aomine.

Hinata tidak terbiasa. Apalagi, hal ini membuat posisinya semakin dekat dengan polisi kece. Hinata bahkan bisa merasakan irama degup jantung Aomine dibelakangnya. Teratur, tenang.

Tapi tak ada protes yang keluar mulutnya.

Sampai dijalur yang letiga, Aomine melepaskan genggamannya, membuat Hinata menghela napas lega.

"Jadi, nona Hyuuga, apa kau bisa berhenti tegang?" ujar Aomine tiba-tiba yang tentu saja tidak Hinata mengerti.

"Ma-maaf?"

"Apa aku membuatmu gugup?" Sadar—sofat iseng Aomine kembali muncul.

Hinata masih tidak paham. Ia masih berusaha focus dengan jalan dan obrolan yang tengah dibuka pak polisi kece.

"Ng.. ti…tidak juga,"

"Baguslah," Kali ini Aomine mendaratkan dagunya dibahu Hinata.

Hinata tersentak. Setirnya sedikit oleng namun dengan sigap ia kuasai.

"P-pak," Ragu, tapi risih juga. "B-bisa bapak mundur sedikit?"

"Aku sudah mundur,"

"M-maksudku, tidak bersandar d-di bahuku,"

"Aku harus pegangan kalau begitu,"

Jengah, Hinata menyahut asal. Memangnya dia anak kecil?

"Kalau begitu berpeganganlah pada sesuatu yang lain!"

CKIIIT!

Hinata rem mendadak. Gadis itu menatap horor kebawah, tepat keperutnya yang kini dipeluk polisi kece coret kurang ajar.

Baiklah. Hinata tahu pasti kalau polisi ini tidak sebaik polisi yang lain meski tidak sekeren dia.

"…lepas,"

"Hm?" Aomine masih menikmati aroma lavender yang tercium dari rambut Hinata. Asraga. Hinata bahkan bisa merasakan hidung polisi genit itu bergerak dipunggung dan lehernya.

"…Aku bisa karate," kata Hinata menahan amarah.

"Apa?,"

" ,"

"Bisa kau ulangi?"

"Kubilang lepas, BRENGSEK!

.

.

 **Piiiip—**

 **Maaf, saluran kami mengalami beberapa kesalahan.**

.

.

FIN

 **UAPAAH INIII? HAHAHA :v sungguh gak jelas.**

 **Sama sekali ga berasa feelnya. HH…. Sudinlah. Ff oneshoot pertama.**

 **Maaf kalau kurang berkesan—well, im not the best for this one. Haha.**

 **Btw, thanks for read. *give hug{}**

 **Rnr?**

 **Refrats,**

 **Dafrilioun.**

 **OMAKE**

"Sayang, apa kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Satu-satunya wanita dimeja itu menatap Aomine khawatir.

"Aku baik. Ini hanya luka memar biasa," Kata Aomine acuh dan tidak peduli. Ia memainkan sampanye ditangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya pria lain—yang lebih tua beberapa puluh.

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil. Ayah tenang saja,"

"Ya ampun, Dai-chan. Mama hanya melihat kamu luka-luka kalau kamu nugas intel. Ini? Kamu diem dikantor sampe luka-luka, ngapain?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Hanya kecelakaan kecil,"

"Tapi—ah—Oh! Mereka sudah datang,"

Mendapat kode dari orang tuanya, mau tidak mau membuat Aomine menyeringai dalam hati. Berdiri, menyambut besan.

Beberapa langkah didepannya, kelinci kecil manis tengah menatap Aomine kaget.

Lihat betapa indah mata yang tadi melotot kearahnya. Juga tangan dan kaki lembut yang meninjunya siang tadi.

Masih terekam jelas.

"Dai-chan, ayo perkenalkan dirimu," Bisik sang ayah.

"Aomine Daiki," Aomine tersenyum miring sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Gadis didepannya tampak gugup dan ragu. Hinata baru menyambut jabatan tangan Aomine saat ayahnya—Hiashi menyadarkannya.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata," Balas Hinata.

"Nama yang indah," Aomine basa basi.

Keduanya diam. Hinata menarik tangannya, tapi Aomine menahannya. Aomine bisa merasakan dinginnya tangan Hinata.

Sadar ada orang tua yang memperhatikan, Aomine melapas genggamannya dengan tidak rela.

"Mengesankan. Aku babak belur karena perempuan," Aomine berbicara pelan. Sindiran halus yang ditujukan pada Hinata, sementara para orang tua mengobrol dimeja lain.

"A-aku tidak tahu kalau kau… Y-yang aku tahu kau kerja ditempat lain," Jawab Hinata. Matanya sebisa mungkin tidak menatap Aomine.

"Kuharap kau mau tanggung jawab," Mengabaikan kalimat Hinata sebelumnya, Aomine menolak untuk mendengarkan. Wine diteguk pelan.

"M-Maksudnya?"

"Kau harus tahu. Aku tidak suka mengabaikan mangsa yang ada didepan mataku,"

Hinata tidak mengerti. Tapi dia tahu kalimat itu bermakna sesuatu.

"Aku akan menandainya, dan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya," 

Entah kenapa, Hinata merasa bulunya meremang.

.

.

END


End file.
